


【海城】夏と花火と内緒話

by LandM



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandM/pseuds/LandM
Summary: ※有少量表×城/表×暗×杏描寫成分注意
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 13





	【海城】夏と花火と内緒話

盛夏傍晚的海邊固然炎熱難耐，海風卻能吹進岸邊小鎮的街道裡，刮拂著遊人的面龐，帶來絲絲涼意。夏天的落日時刻差不多要待到七點半，太陽斜斜地流連在海的盡頭，水波上躍動著金色鱗片似的光華。這天是舉辦夏日祭煙花大會的日子，以往靜謐的海濱小鎮上遊人絡繹不絕，沿路上也擺滿了小攤，往來招呼的人聲鼎沸。

臨近縣市的居民都慕名前來參加祭典，居住在童實野的遊戲一行人也不例外。事實上，作為三個月前才畢業的高中同學，這些時間才夠他們差不多安排好各自前程，這次的出行也算是他們臨行前的一次小聚和正式畢業旅行。三個月說長也不長，然而大家好像卻在這短短時間裡發生了相當的變化。

遊戲和城之內走在最前，聊得甚歡。他們倆穿著一藍一綠的淺色浴衣，和以往給人的印象相符；杏子緊跟左右，藕荷色的布料上印著鮮豔的印花圖樣、比起還在上學那陣子更加楚楚動人；本田看起來穩重一些，和貘良走在最後。為了慶祝大家在一起的最後時光，每個人都精心準備了一番，穿著浴衣、趿著木屐、拎著手袋，只為享受好好享受今日——這次的祭典可是一年都看不了幾次的盛大光景。平成年代的日本西洋化更甚，穿T恤牛仔褲之類日常休閒裝、背個雙肩包便上街的遊客比比皆是，在這種地方，穿著着浴衣的年輕人們還是勾勒出一幅靚麗活潑的風景顏色。

話題從發售的新遊戲、小道八卦再到進路，縱使是說過一萬遍的話題，這群好朋友也從來沒覺得膩煩過。首先打開話題提問的是遊戲：「城之內君，聽說你決鬥者的前途還算順利？」  
「哼，別看我這樣，我可是很快找到了經紀人簽約出道哦！」  
「誒——真的嗎？那你可要好好珍惜來之不易的機會，小心不要來得容易丟掉的也容易！」杏子側著身子插進遊戲和城之內之間，拔高聲調揶揄道。  
「也不用這麼說城之內君吧。」和往常的拌嘴拌嘴一樣，遊戲也照例扮演了調和的角色。「說起來杏子，你什麼時候去美國？」  
「之前才聯繫好安頓了住處和入學手續。下個月才開學準備出發來著，不過……」杏子看著遊戲，很快跟上話題，若有所思地有一搭沒一搭的聊著。

小鎮原先商業街裡的店鋪都特地擺出了特別製作的招牌在祭典當天來招徠顧客，有不少穿著店鋪統一的羽織繫著頭帶的工作人員忙裡忙外，好不熱乎。前方賣食物的攤上傳來陣陣香氣，道路逐漸擁擠，成群結隊的年輕男女也多了起來。

「說起來，海馬那傢伙怎麼還是沒來？之前不是跟你說要來的嗎，城之內？」本田突然好像想起什麼似的，湊到城之內身後，小聲發問道，「說起來那個海馬當初是怎麼想要答應來參加聚會的？他不是之前一向對我們愛答不理甚至連畢業典禮都沒有參加嘛，是腦子裡哪根筋搭錯了嗎……？」  
「這個嘛——」城之內尷尬笑道。「嘛，那個海馬不一向就是這種人嘛，想一出是一出的……你就別多管了吧！哈哈。」  
「所以你沒和本田好好說明嗎？」聽到此言，遊戲撓了撓後頸，問向扒在自己身上的金發青年。「甚至這次的安排和旅費，都是海馬君負責的哦。」  
「臥槽，海馬什麼時候這麼老好人了？」本田一副不可置信的樣子。  
「誒？是嗎？我沒說嗎？」城之內只是提高聲調，打哈哈試圖蒙混過去。「那個陰暗混蛋怎麼樣都沒關係吧！不用在意這些細節，安心玩就好啦！」

「說起來，你們發覺了嗎……？」貘良努著嘴暗示。就算一路上走著的遊人摩肩接踵，卻總有一個人始終和遊戲他們隔著五米距離並且保持著同一步調。那人身材高挑卻不過分突出、棕色短髮的髮型也很正常、身穿紺色浴衣顏色也很單純，整體試圖表現得不那麼顯眼；然而卻戴著墨鏡、吃著一串超大棉花糖試圖遮擋面部，看起來無法不顯得形跡可疑。

也許這麼一番喬裝確實使普通人無法認出此人究竟為何人等，不過這種看起來又內涵又誇張的裝扮風格卻無法逃過遊戲他們的眼睛。如假包換，是海馬。本田側著身瞟向後方確認，海馬這身裝扮無疑成為了某種威懾，嚇得他寒毛直豎。剛才的話不會被聽到了吧……然而身後的海馬也沒有對此有任何表示，只是大咬了一口棉花糖、繼續跟著人群慢慢前行。

「你們倆未免有些太遲鈍了吧？」貘良笑著道，卻是一副置身事外的天然無害的表情。聽到這話，本田心虛地往前靠了靠，城之內的反應卻更加激烈，後背猛地繃緊、半點也不敢回頭，搀著遊戲的手更握緊了些。

「城之內，所以你和海馬……」遊戲開口問道，卻很快被城之內岔開。  
「什麼都沒有哦！我和遊戲可是一生的好朋友！你還不了解我嘛！」城之內忙不迭彎下腰親暱地摟著遊戲的脖子，「難得特意過來，這麼寶貴的時光，想看點什麼？好像這次的祭典有專門邀請山上佛寺的人來巡迴表演，要去看那個嗎？……啊，不過正好我肚子又餓了，我們還是隨便逛逛、去前面的小攤上買點東西吃吧？」  
「嗯！好啊！」遊戲利索地應答。

這個城之內，又在擅自做決定……「不過現在時間也不早了，你們想逛可以再逛一會，我們分頭行動，去佔個好點的位置看煙花吧？」杏子一邊腹誹著一邊把身後兩人也安排了，說著就拉著本田和貘良從商業街岔開往海灘邊上走。  
「行啊！你們還要買些什麼嗎？」  
「那我要蘋果糖。」杏子很快回應。  
「我就不用了。杏子也有帶吃的，我倆幫忙去佈置！」貘良跟上說道。  
「那剩下的我買點禦好燒和章魚小丸子？」  
「好哦！」

「——等一下？」走出百十步本田才想起來反駁，「為什麼只讓遊戲和城之內去逛街買東西？」

走了約莫幾十米，各類販賣小吃的攤位愈加密集，特意空著肚子來品嚐當地美食的遊客坐在小攤後面的露天座位上享用著獨特的晚餐，愉快的交談聲音此起彼伏。正是華燈初上的時刻，攤位上連成串掛著的白熾燈亮成一條美麗的縱線，和海港盡頭的剛剛點亮的常夜燈的燈光遙相呼應。

「那我去那邊排隊了，城之內你隨便買點東西吃？」遊戲若有所思。他指了指身旁插滿了糖串的小攤，上面串著各色蘋果糖、橘子糖和彩色紙折成的紙風車，被冰糖封起來的水果加上摺紙看上去十分絢麗多彩，吸引了相當多的孩子停留。

「好嘞！」城之內先是拍拍胸脯應聲答道。賣章魚燒的店鋪排隊速度很快，城之內一會就買好兩盒，裝在塑料袋裡掛在手上，一邊走一邊吃；緊接著他的目光落在了穿著浴衣打扮得光鮮亮麗的女孩子身上，腳步開始漫無目的的遊走。過了一會他看到前面有射擊開獎和撈金魚的遊戲鋪子，便又不假思索地往人堆裡擠，這時候有東西頂在了他后腰上。

「真不愧是凡骨，居然和小孩子一般見識。」熟悉的聲音傳來。  
「海馬……」  
像是猜到了似的，城之內轉過頭看向身後人，先前那副過分燦爛的笑容換上了半分不情願。「不是叫你不要隨便出來的嗎？你看、那個，不是說了嗎，要是像你這種大社長在外面隨便亂逛會比較麻煩……」

海馬收起了墨鏡，之前舉著的棉花糖也消失無踪，換成托了一份盒子在手中：先前頂著城之內後背的東西是個裝食物的一次性紙盒子。「沒關係。——還是說，你就這麼不想看見我？」他穿著的紺色浴衣混雜在夜色裡，也並不容易被一般人辨認出來。海馬又把紙盒舉高，城之內湊近聞了聞，那是一份才買的炒咖哩烏冬，咖哩的香甜氣息撲鼻，惹得城之內立刻咽了兩下口水。

「怎麼……？」城之內故意發問。  
「我買多了，吃不下了，你來負責解決一下。」

城之內先是懷疑地看了一眼海馬，半推半就地接下了紙盒。竹籤插在紙盒邊上，沒有使用過的痕跡。「不要拿盒子隨便頂我啦！會把衣服搞臟的。」雖然嘴上這麼發難著，城之內一邊卻拿起竹籤，正欲把熱騰騰的麵條往嘴裡扒拉。

海馬看著眼前狼吞虎咽的人，眼角卻彎出絲絲笑意：「哼。怎麼，和那些人一起餓著你了？」

「喂！你可不要隨便說我朋友的壞話！——」  
城之內舉高拳頭想要抗議，卻被冷不丁提醒。  
「……嘴。」嘴邊沾著咖哩的醬料。城之內感覺有點尷尬，剛想伸手去擦，又被澆了盆冷水。

「哎呀。可不要拿袖子擦。會弄髒的。」海馬很愉快地一字一頓地念道。  
真的是一如既往的睚眥必報啊！城之內的眼睛裡閃著不服輸的精光。眼看兩個「冤家」碰面就要開始拌嘴，遠處遊戲的聲音傳來。

「城之內君——！原來在這裡啊，我還找了好一會。」看到了城之內面前的人，遊戲又驚訝道，「——啊！海馬君，你來啦。」

「……只不過是隨便逛逛而已。」海馬撇過了頭，一副不願意看到遊戲的樣子。  
「我才有點好奇呢，為什麼出發前先是聯繫不上海馬君你，之後又看到你跟在後面。」三人之間一時無話，遊戲又接著解圍：「既然都來了，乾脆過來看看唄？大家都很想見你。正好杏子也帶了點好吃的。」

面對武藤遊戲，海馬還是沒辦法表現出坦誠的態度。「……還是免了。我不在意的。等會我就走。」海馬向後退了兩步，與遊戲保持出距離，擺出一貫拒絕的姿態。

「就是，遊戲，我這邊也買好了！」城之內趁機擠到遊戲身邊，捉住遊戲的手。「差不多也過去吧，不然太久了又要被發牢騷了！」他拉著遊戲往賞煙花的方向走，中途又轉向身後人擠眉弄眼。海馬看到城之內這副表情側了側頭，改變了主意，默默跟在兩人身後。離預定的煙花表演的時間將近，在商業街附近閒逛的遊客減少，於是三人就保持著遊戲和城之內在前面快步前行、海馬在後面跟著的有點奇妙的態勢在街上穿梭著。

天色逐漸黯淡，遊人們或坐或站，都在噤聲等待表演的開始。太陽終於逐漸沉到地平線以下，天空透出澄澈漂亮的深藍色。商業街和觀景區域離得並不太遠，從沒有燈光的海岸沿線上遍布的遊客之中辨認人也不是一件易事。

遠處，掛著大量燈籠和花燈的小船縱向沿著海岸展示巡遊。橙紅色的燈光星星點點映照著港口。船頭站著穿著狩衣戴著高帽的表演者，一面提著燈籠一面拿著紙扇一板一眼地跳著祭典的舞蹈。

這幅陣仗看得人不免焦急起來，沿岸廣播也開始播音放送，先是慣例介紹了煙花大會和祭典的歷史，然後是來自社會各界的寄語。商店開張、新人結婚、或者前途願景等等，似乎都可以寄送到組委會讓他們挑選閱讀。城之內拉著遊戲走著尋找了好久，終於在防波堤的盡端看到了杏子他們。退潮的海浪還不時地拍打著堤壩，濺起白色的水沫，弄濕了邊緣的地面。

「好啦，快來！」杏子招手道。  
那裡儼然被圈出一小塊地，地上鋪好了野餐墊，一份打開的幕之內便當擺在中間，旁邊的保鮮盒裡裝著些削好的水果，本田和貘良已經坐了許久，開始吃了起來。  
「結果海堤上正對著煙花發射的最好的位置還是被佔了！都怪你們磨磨蹭蹭的！」  
「這邊也可以啦。」遊戲把手上的蘋果糖遞過去，「給，這是你的。」

眾人只顧著給才來的遊戲和城之內騰位置，待到兩人都坐下，再望向來的方向時，海馬已經不見人影了。  
「誒，海馬君……？」在遊戲疑惑的時候，廣播正好播送到最後。

「——最後，本屆組委會得到了社會各界的支持，特別是KC公司的鼎力贊助，讓我們再次表示由衷的感謝。預祝本屆煙花大會圓滿成功！」一席話激起眾人千層浪。

「誒。海馬那傢伙好有錢。」  
「把賣卡的錢發射到空中，真是有錢人的娛樂啊。」  
「是啊是啊，還真是沒辦法猜中海馬那傢伙的想法耶。」

城之內也加入了這一吐槽環節，遊戲只好把剛才的疑問咽進肚子裡。就這樣，一萬三千發的煙花大會正式拉開了序幕。煙花的發射點為海上的煙花船，不僅保證了觀看角度，海面也映照著煙花，美不勝收。先是幾發普通的金色煙花試水，然後就開始一波又一波煙花的浪潮。

咻——啪——  
煙花被發射至空中，然後在夜空中炸開，幾秒鐘之內達到最亮，然後又緩緩淡去，於是海面與天空又回歸黑暗。  
祭典放煙花也講究一種循序漸進的節奏感。先是單色圓形炸開的煙花，然後是幾種顏色的焰火先後交疊在一起，像是呼吸那樣一明一滅。煙花的形狀也不斷變化，由集中的圓形到五角星形，天空上呈現的不單單是光的盛宴，而是一幅幅焰火師精心設計出來的畫卷。

焰火從一陣隔一陣的間歇發射、過渡到連續不斷的在天空中綻放，激昂的節奏又使人聯想到馬戲表演。一開始坐在岸邊和堤上的遊客按捺不住激動的心情站起來，一部分拿出相機快速按動快門記錄這瞬息變幻的美景，一部分甚至開始鼓掌；有一人站起便接連帶動身邊的人也站起、不到幾分鐘，這片海岸上幾乎所有的人都受到這愉快的氣氛感染，起立歡呼慶祝這難遇的盛景。

這一陣的煙花表演結束不久短暫的間隙中，人群又開始騷動起來。有人離席、想要尋找別的觀景位置；有人藉著手機的燈光查詢接下來的節目表；有人又緩緩坐下、和身邊人放鬆聊天。本田坐下趁機吃了兩口便當盒裡的冷食，然而其餘人卻仍然保持著站著的姿勢，黑暗中分辨不出各人的表情，也許他們只是各自看著同一方天空——

休息時間並不漫長。頃刻，如鏡的海面上飛騰起數百的星星，那些星星四濺開來，轟鳴驟響，霎時間火樹銀花、光的河流傾瀉而下。焰火的硝煙暈染了整片夜幕，使得夜晚明亮得如同白晝。  
就在那光輝炫目的一剎那，有一股力量從身後猛地襲來拽過城之內的手。  
「是誰、——」城之內被拉得不由得轉身、向後踉蹌了兩步。正當他準備喊出聲時，一只大手順勢捂上封住他的嘴。  
焰火的餘輝只又停留了半秒，不過那轉瞬即逝的光也足夠從那雙碧藍的眼睛裡將興奮感準確地折射到城之內的心中。

啊……海馬……

意料之外的面容出現在眼前，城之內頓覺有些無所適從，他感到一股熱流湧上耳根。焰火知趣地在此時熄滅殆盡，於是不論那究竟是氣惱還是害羞的神色，都被一視同仁地藏進黑暗中。他只感到海馬又拉過他的手、他跌進海馬的懷裡、緊接著捂著嘴的手撤開、溫熱的吐息覆上來。

薄唇挨著薄唇、光是那柔軟的觸感就足夠使人大腦停止運轉。不過這只是個蜻蜓點水的吻。海馬並沒有過多糾纏，只是在分離時輕含了下懷中人的下唇、淺嚐了一抹甜美的津液，便意猶未盡的退了出來。

「那就這樣。」  
海馬揮揮手，便又看似略勝一籌心滿意足地潛入夜色裡離開。好像說：你就好好享受你僅剩的時光吧。  
城之內愣在原地，還沒有從海馬趁著夜色偷吻自己的事實衝擊中回過神來。直到下一發煙花升天時，他才注意到剛才手中被塞入了紙條，這才打開紙條對著焰火仔細辨認——

轉眼已值深夜。祭典而來的遊客緩緩散去，小鎮才重回原本的寧靜。遊戲他們定了溫泉旅館，在放鬆享受又盡情打鬧活躍了一番後，眾人這才回房休息。雖然說是可以分開房間住宿，眾人還是不約而同地選擇了套房，過後又把被褥拼在一起，效仿學生時期合宿的樣式，於是最後自然免不了臨睡前的枕頭亂飛和搞怪環節。幹過這一切，眾人這才精疲力盡地閉上眼睡去。

城之內一面無法抵抗睡意，然而一面回想起這三個月發生的種種事情，又變得無法入眠起來。他叉著手背在腦後，盯著竹制天花板發呆，直到和海馬約定的時刻來臨，他才悄悄爬出被窩，重新套上衣服。  
從旅店後門出來，沿著小徑拐過兩個彎，後山的竹林便是和海馬約定的地方。

「——那麼，要說什麼？」  
夜晚的山路走得城之內有些發怵。看見海馬他本該稍稍安心一些，而海馬盯著自己久久不語，城之內不禁又慌亂起來。海馬從袖子裡拿出一瓶汽水遞給城之內，示意他先歇著慢慢聊。

「是說今天的事……」海馬叉着手，靠著身後的樹幹才緩緩開口。  
「好涼——」汽水很快吸引了城之內的注意力。他把透明的瓶身湊在月光下看，還捏著有些柔軟的寶特瓶材質玩起來：「哇，是波子汽水耶。」

「之前你說要帶那個遊戲還有你高中同學來玩。我同意了。」  
「但是至於表現得那個樣子嗎？還那麼說我。」

「怎麼了，你不會為了遊戲他們吃醋了？拜託耶，他們也是你高中同學啊，就這麼小心眼麼？」  
果然還是這個話題……城之內哀嘆道，勉強裝出一副滿不在意的樣子。「說起來我好像很久都沒有喝過這種汽水了。這種小鎮真的是古典啊，什麼都有賣。」擰開瓶蓋，城之內把瓶口對著自己嘴裡倒了半晌，汽水卻非常不給面子地完全沒有流出來的跡象。

「你在說什麼啊……？」

「再說了，我也邀請你一起過來啊，是你一直不肯。對了、這種汽水要怎麼喝來著的，海馬你來替我看看？」城之內心虛地再次試圖岔開話題，一邊自說自話一邊把瓶口湊近了海馬，然後裝作研究一樣在瓶身上亂按。

一般來說，第一次開波子汽水確實會有這種問題：瓶子的頸部有一個塑料突起，需要按壓這個位置才能把玻璃珠壓入瓶子裡面，同時瓶頸向內凹保證了玻璃珠不會掉入瓶內而只在上半部滾動。頂著瓶口的玻璃珠是以前為了保持碳酸不會流失而設計的，那麼亂按的後果可想而知——  
冰涼的檸檬汽水從瓶口噴湧而出。就算海馬本能地做了個躲避姿勢，汽水還是直直地噴到了頭髮和遮擋的手腕上，透明的液體順著棕色的劉海匯聚成小溪流下。為了防止汽水流進脖頸裡，海馬又抬起手擦拭面頰，臉上的表情更陰沉了幾分。

「你玩夠了沒？」低沉的聲音幾近染上怒火。

盛怒前幾秒。  
完了闖禍了。  
「我這不是不會喝嗎？！」城之內自覺理虧，連忙半個跳步上前搭上海馬的肩膀，湊上跟前，幫忙擦拭海馬臉上的汽水。  
「我還不是害怕被人發現、和同性交往什麼的，還是和KC社長大人在一起——」稍稍欠身仰視著、擺出一副楚楚可憐的表情，「再給我一點時間做心理準備好嘛！！而且我也確實很想見遊戲他們，所以……」

「……笨狗真是沒救。」  
海馬瀨人一向對困難無所畏懼，卻唯獨對此城之內這幅撒嬌的樣子沒轍。城之內真的有在交往的自覺嗎？不過要說是在耍自己，不僅不像，他也沒這個膽。不過能友情腦上頭成這個樣子，自己這個正牌男友在他心裡究竟有多少位置未可知。海馬忍不住在內心冷笑。「別忘了，無論是旅費還是這件衣服的錢、都是我出的。就連你要接著打牌也是我資助的。」

果然自己太過於放任寵溺城之內了，當初沒注意就被說動答應了。還真不像自己啊。不過自己是堅決不想與那幫人為伍的。想在煙花下在佔有城之內的芳唇這個設想是達到了，把逛街的時候讓給他的朋友們也未嘗不可——雖然是這麼想，但是看到他和遊戲黏在一起的背影還是覺得彆扭至極。

「難得我那麼尊重你的意見了。所以你打算什麼時候……？」海馬又出口逼問。  
「就說、我還沒想好。再等等……」

果然還是這樣。海馬不耐煩地拍下身上掛著的城之內，乾脆換了個話題：「那麼今天的事你要怎麼補償我？」  
「不小心弄髒了真的很抱歉！要不我們先回去？」什麼補償啊我真的做錯了什麼嗎？雖然這麼想，感到不妙的城之內還是立刻給自己找台階下。  
「……這個無所謂了。過來。」海馬挑眉笑著道，一副不容拒絕的樣子，城之內只好按照指示的樣子湊近上前。

海馬一把把城之內拉進懷裡，把他手上的汽水瓶往草叢裡一丟，右手卻繞到城之內背後，沿著圈捋著腰帶。「這是你自己系的？爛得還真有你的風格。」城之內出來得急，只在浴衣外頭給自己隨便打了個活結。猜到海馬想要幹什麼，城之內開始掙動，語氣瞬間變得窘迫起來：「所以說我們還是先回去吧？！」

對於出櫃感到羞恥，那麼在外面這麼做會不會有更加有趣的反應？看起來是猜中了呢。得逞的快感讓他愈加興奮，海馬當然不會這麼簡單地放城之內回去，環住腰的手更是箍緊了幾分。  
「你還沒好好陪我過祭典。這是補償。」富有磁性的嗓音在耳邊響起，穿透了城之內抵抗的意圖。黑暗中看不清面對著人的表情，限制了視覺的神秘感卻更加能喚起人其他部分的知覺感受。他感到海馬前傾幾分、用膝蓋頂開自己的腿間侵犯領地，環繞著的手又托住臀部、自己便以半騎的方式纏繞在上方。

海馬頭部的陰影籠罩了幾乎全部的視界，竹林間星星點點月光只夠勾勒出輪廓，令城之內的思緒一瞬間恍惚。城之內能鮮明地憶起平時自己海馬的面容，然後幾小時前煙花中的那一刻又閃現；那是他喜歡的臉，不過黑暗卻創造出陌生感。城之內一瞬間感到不忍，他許想檢討自己的態度，然而海馬的攻勢卻令他無暇思考。

海馬伸手扳過他的下顎，城之內也配合著張口，緊接著溫熱的唇舌抵靠上來，像是要嘗盡嘴裡的滋味般互相糾結纏繞，這是一個有著檸檬味汽水的吻。兩人僅僅交往了兩個月，城之內卻驚嘆於海馬在這方面的熟捻；海馬比城之內高半個頭，也就一般由他主動低下側著頭以一個恰好的角度捕捉自己的唇齒而不會互相磕碰到。柔軟靈活的舌頭交纏廝磨在一起，熱切而又甜美的滋味麻痺了大腦。「海馬……」覺得到了時候，海馬便動手抽掉了城之內的腰帶，另一隻手從浴衣的下擺探進去。

夏天夜晚海濱的空氣是潮濕溫暖的，能夠令人聯想到一切情熱的事物。兩人互相索求著吻，城之內也回應著，緊抓著海馬的衣擺，兩人中間只短暫地分開以呼出灼熱的鼻息。城之內真空的下擺裡被撩得生出絲絲涼意，臉頰卻被烘得燥熱。  
過了好一會，海馬這才不捨地放開城之內，收回手繞到前面拉開前襟，解開城之內的衣服；他能感覺出來城之內迷亂的眼神直勾勾地回望向他，海馬不禁發笑。城之內雖然平時看起來不太著調，自己需要的時刻卻能立刻進入狀態；也許自己也是被這種坦率吸引。  
經過一番交鋒，浴衣的布料斜斜掛在身上，袒露出的身體受到情慾的影響已經是香汗淋漓，在些微的光線下更是襯出這個身體的勻稱和性感。海馬在內心感嘆這個浴衣買得真的是太好了，特別城之內也很誠實地真空出場，使得自己實在是硬得不像話；伸手摸了摸城之內的臉頰 果然是非比尋常的熱度。果然換了環境更加敏感了。沒有抗拒，這是在期待麼？

「你穿這身很好看。」海馬忍不住讚歎道。  
「……謝謝。」城之內的回答夾雜著顫音。  
從臉摸到底下，沁著汗的胸膛透過手掌傳來絲絲涼意。海馬的手掌在浴衣裡四處探索，黑暗中辨別不出愛撫的章法，無規律的觸碰遇到敏感位置的時候，洩露出的嬌吟就會拔高幾分。碰到敏感的乳頭和側腹之類的位置時，海馬就會格外照顧輕輕搔刮，伏在身上的人就會下意識地因為快感止不住顫抖。

海馬動了動身，城之內下體流出的先走液弄濕了下擺，潮濕的感覺傳了過來，海馬乾脆撩開衣服，讓城之內的下身直接靠著自己。「不要……」城之內哀求道，暴露在空氣中半勃的陰莖直接蹭在海馬身上，一陣陣新鮮的摩擦刺激刺激著大腦。  
「沒關係，這麼黑，看不清楚的。」海馬笑著打趣。海馬靠著樹幹，騰出雙手照顧有些濕滑的股間，先是從大腿內側來回撫動，然後又箍著腿根往上提，分來城之內的雙腿讓他充分地騎在自己腿上。半懸在空中的體勢並不平穩，城之內攀着海馬的肩，不安分地來回蹭動，下體在海馬衣服上留下了道道水痕。

「就這麼興奮麼。」海馬笑著拍了拍城之內的頭，然後把食指和中指並起來靠近了身上人的嘴唇，「乖，張嘴。」城之內猶豫兩秒，會了意，然後配合地張開口含住男人修長的手指。「對，就這麼仔細舔。」從指尖含到根部，還很賣力地舔出嘖嘖水聲。海馬看著就這麼沉浸在氣氛中的城之內，內心滿足感油然而生。即使他開始的時候有點害怕，到後面水到渠成地很簡單地就能丟掉廉恥心、全身心地進入情況依賴自己。主導情況使海馬感到相當愉快。接著他用手指攪動攪動城之內的口腔內部，一邊撫摸牙床一邊夾弄柔軟靈活的舌頭，迫使無法閉口或者吞嚥的城之內嘴角流出汩汩涎水、發出陣陣曖昧的嗚咽聲。

覺得玩弄得差不多海馬才收回手，粘濕的手指順勢繞到後面，戳弄著私密的部位。一邊揉按玩弄窄小的菊穴，一面又伸到前面會陰的部位前後抽弄手指，像是模擬素股的玩法一樣；城之內被這手法刺激地小聲喘息起來，見海馬只是一味專攻後面，於是只好親自動手負責擼動自己翹在空氣中的分身。  
「就這麼喜歡這麼弄嗎？」海馬見到城之內尋求快感的色情樣子，挑釁的慾望也開始抬頭。先是冷不丁用手指戳刺緊閉的小穴、惹得城之內一下激喘起來，海馬又摟著身上人、語氣甚為和氣的撫慰：「不要這麼緊張，放鬆一點……」

站姿本來就相當考驗人。城之內一面竭力繃緊身子維持微妙的平衡，一面聽從海馬的話放鬆後穴；手指深入半途、有些乾澀的後庭還是阻礙了男人手指的侵入。海馬於是退出手指，從懷裡摸出一個小袋子撕開來，把裡面的液體倒進手裡，先是又弄濕手指，接著又靠手指一點點把液體塗抹進後穴內壁。

「海馬……你究竟準備了什麼啊……」猜到了袋子裡裝的是什麼，然而城之內還是有些受不了海馬這種『過分周到』的行為。  
「還真是哪壺不開提哪壺啊。」聽到這話海馬又有些火氣。從一開始海馬就是打算只邀請城之內一個人來的，定做的衣服也是，訂的旅館也是。你以為我是想來幹嘛？中途改變計劃又是誰幹的？海馬又稍微胡亂弄了一番穴口，感覺時候差不多了，於是便解開自己的衣服、露出已經完全勃起的性器，把城之內一條腿抬起來、用胳膊勾著拉向自己。那根又粗又熱的性器照例在穴口前後磨了兩下，前端了對準穴口，在城之內還沒來得及反應的時候，男人的性器便直直地捅進去。

正對面的體位插入得並不深，不尋常的角度卻有時候能帶來新奇的感觸。比起一上來就猛烈的抽插獲取快感，海馬內心產生了更想懲罰城之內的想法，便順著這種彆扭的體位小幅進出，重複著挑逗的行為。龜頭不僅是按摩著前列腺附近的腸壁，更是來回頂弄原本不會一直接觸到的腹腔後側。過於怪異的感受惹得城之內忍不住求饒：「感覺好奇怪啊，唔、不要老弄這邊、總感覺想……」

「感覺奇怪就對了，這個附近是交感神經。」海馬壞心地解釋道，並不停止動作，甚至說到後面又用力頂了一下，「總之給我忍著。」快感和失禁感交雜在一起，城之內幾乎要站不穩：「那個、這樣實在是不方便，能不能換一換？」他想鬆開扶著海馬的手換姿勢，然而海馬對於城之內的建議充耳不聞，乾脆抱起人來、把著力點換到腰上，接著又順勢深深一頂，惹得城之內倒抽一口氣。

城之內整個人都壓在海馬身上，他只好配合著再次摟著脖子，胸口緊緊貼著海馬的頭。一面不安定地懸空掛著、一面浴衣的布料和人體熱度互相纏繞，然而這種岌岌可危的體勢和不時吹來的風使城之內下意識緊張地瑟縮。他沒法顧及其他事，無法預料的情形放大了體內的感度：彼此高揚的體溫乃至埋在身體裡的炙熱分身都那麼鮮烈、那麼令人著迷，以至於海馬有意的或緩或急的在身體內部的探索和搗弄都變得不同尋常。無章法的操弄搞得城之內在難受和舒服之間遊移，不適感也逐漸變成激烈快感的一部分，最後他放開原有的矜持，狎暱地喘吟起來。

「這樣你還滿意嗎？」海馬不忘挑逗。  
白天的城之內和現在簡直判若兩人，他沉淪在這種新鮮的氣氛中、無暇顧及其他事。海馬一向喜歡這麼搞他，甚至因為陌生的情境他的動作比以往更加野性粗暴。城之內也並不在話語上表示意見，他熱情的迎合就是回答本身；張嘴多是吵架和鬧彆扭，只有在情事上城之內才會表現坦率。色情的回應使得海馬更加動情：想要欺負他幹他到哭，想要從各種地方嚐到他的滋味。

一邊這麼想著，海馬注意到遠處傳來悉悉簌簌的聲音。海馬有點掃興，又覺得這也不失為一個好機會：「你叫的聲音好清楚啊，就不怕被別人聽到嗎？」  
「誒——？你別嚇我啊。」城之內趕緊閉上口、屏氣不動，先只聽見風刮過竹林的颯颯聲，正打算放下心來的時候，事與願違的腳步聲進入耳朵。

「……？」怎麼這個時候還有人夜遊的？城之內拒絕地扭動身子，海馬也停下動作退出性器，把人放了下來。兩人都不知道來者是誰，不過海馬卻打著算盤，他轉過半圈，背靠著環抱著城之內，撩起衣服繼續互相磨蹭繼續邊緣行為，又把頭伸進城之內的脖頸上方來回蹭著聞。「別弄了……」城之內有些緊張，拍掉在身上來回騷弄的手，卻又被緊緊抱住。

腳步聲的主人來到了城之內他們上邊山坡的位置上，然後好像停下來開始談話。  
「那個，聽我說……」

幹，還不走了？城之內內心暗罵道。究竟有什麼事啊？不會是來幽會的狗男女吧？城之內自覺沒有公開玩法的性癖，內心確實感受到被騷擾；另一方面海馬的動作也變本加厲，遠處的聊天聲更是在城之內的心頭火上澆油。

城之內越是抗拒海馬就愈發興致盎然，翹著的陰莖硬得發燙，乾脆把陰莖塞進城之內的大腿間，藉著粘膩的液體來回在被操到一半的後穴周圍遊走。城之內不情願地小幅推搡，環繞著的手臂抱得更緊了些；海馬還惡意地在門口挺弄頂進去半個凹陷又退出來，重複著這種挑逗的動作，還小聲在他耳鬢廝磨道：「你還沒發現嗎？」

「什麼啊？」城之內突然怔住了。他發覺女聲赫然是在喊『遊戲』，然後回覆的聲音，正是他不能再熟悉的那個人。城之內頓時感到血液倒流，僵硬在原地——這可是他最不願遇到的情況，特別是他不想讓遊戲知道這事。

「你不是很想見他們嗎，那可是你愉快的伙伴們哦？來叫兩聲聽聽告訴他們你在這裡。」報復的快意卻湧上海馬的心頭，原本抱著面前人的手臂立刻不容拒絕地鎖住肩膀，扶住硬挺的陽具同時強行插入濕潤的圓洞。

「……！」被這麼猛烈地深插城之內差點叫出聲，他連忙咬住了自己的手指忍住喘息。緩過勁來，城之內忍不住低聲向身後的男人哀求：「求你、停下……」

「沒關係，不會被發現的。」海馬果斷無視，夾雜著緊張和抗拒的小穴夾得他爽地低嘆，特別是人前暴露的危險更是帶來走鋼絲般的快感。海馬不在意他們的關係被發現、倒不如說正好；不過真的把城之內弄急也有點難辦。於是海馬盡力控制在一個比較緩慢的頻率上來回抽插，享受著隱秘交合的刺激。

「城之內那個傢伙偷偷跑到哪裡去了？還讓遊戲你出來找……」  
「我出來也不完全是因為這個……其實杏子你也不用跟過來的。」  
只有遊戲和杏子出來嗎？要是被本田知道簡直就是社會性死亡。聽著兩人的對話城之內稍微鬆了口氣，沒想到海馬又惡意在敏感點稍稍一頂，城之內反射性地咬住下唇忍耐。

那不想被發現的話，就像你之前那麼努力吧。海馬嘴角勾出一個無人知曉的愉悅弧度，徹底掌控身下人所思所想的暢快感使他肆無忌憚。「慢、慢點……」而城之內也無法抵抗快感，繃著的身子逐漸軟了下來。他不再說拒絕的話，半脫了浴衣向後靠著，身體浸潤在涼爽的空氣中，情慾卻帶來熱度的重新回升，男人的性器嵌合在體內來回小幅摩擦，更是使腦子裡一團漿糊般無暇思考。

「……看煙花的時候我就在想，要是另一個我也看到就好了。」  
「至於城之內君，我覺得他……」  
「今天來了真是太好了呢，無論是遊戲你、還有城之內他們也——」杏子頓了頓。  
「遊戲……其實，我……」  
「杏子去了美國之後要努力啊，我們都會支持的你的。期待看你演出的一天！」  
「……」突然是難言的可怕沉默。

城之內嘗試辨認遊戲他們的對話，種種想法在城之內腦中縈繞，越是想越是大氣也不敢出，混亂的思緒和身體上的情慾交雜在一起。  
「很晚了，我們還是回去吧？」遊戲終於開口。  
「好……」腳步聲逐漸遠離。

這算是收場了嗎？確認兩人已經離開，城之內腿一軟幾乎要跌倒，對於遊戲的善解人意立刻也感動起來。  
「驚訝嗎？哼，不過你應該沒精力想有的沒的吧。」海馬也不再有所顧忌，扶住城之內的腰從後面開始加速衝刺，為了讓身下人再次進入狀態，他又用火熱的手掌來回撫弄搓捏身前孤零零翹著的性器。之前一直沒有管到的部位被大力揉搓，城之內沉腰想要躲避，兩方面一起被夾擊的爽感攙著痛感沿著脊髓過電到大腦，難以自持地被弄出貓一樣高亢的呻吟。

兩人就這麼沉淪在野外的性愛中，下身激烈的交合拍擊聲不絕於耳，竹林裡迴盪著啾咕啾咕的淫猥水聲。這美妙的聲響也讓海馬加倍投入作為回報，不僅是狠狠刮擦敏感點，進出也更加激烈，還撞到相當的深處，惹得小穴生理性一陣一陣驟缩起來。城之內也幾乎感覺要被幹穿了，甚至產生了結腸口被狠狠撞擊的錯覺。「咕啊……唔……」他甚至沒法想像這種不成調的聲音是出自於自己喉嚨深處，強烈的衝擊又讓他覺得天旋地轉。

身後的海馬拉住他的手防止他跌倒地上，接著順勢扭過身前人；於是臉頰先貼在一起，然後才是嘴唇。快感的眼淚和涎水蹭得臉上一片濕濕黏黏，他側過頭來，貼著城之內的芳唇，封住他的聲音。舌頭遊走著索求着對方的津液，城之內也熱烈地回應，哭叫聲仍然斷續地從空隙中流露出來。感覺快要達頂，男人的操幹更加凶狠，幾乎連莖根也想全數塞進甬道裡；手上也不停，握成環形上下套弄龜頭和冠狀溝附近；城之內再也無法忍受兩方的夾擊，低吟著射進了海馬手裡。達頂後的腸道激烈收縮著，海馬又抽插幾下，接著終於洩在體內。

流連了一會，海馬這才緩緩退出身下人體內，扶著人稍事休息。液體流了出來，弄得衣服濕嗒嗒地一片：「救命……好粘啊！」城之內勉強撫平情事中被揉成一團的衣服，重新穿在身上。  
「我也一樣。還不是你弄的。」海馬笑道，抹了一把臉。「來，我們回去吧。」  
「回哪裡……？」被發現外出、還弄得滿身汗和曖昧的體液，這樣子也沒辦法回去了吧。至於剛才究竟有沒有被遊戲發現，也不敢細想了。城之內苦笑著。  
「當然是我訂的地方。」海馬訂的是旁邊的高級酒店。就算開頭出了點岔子，這一來一去可算還是讓他得償所願，找到了機會把城之內拐回雙人世界，對著接下來要幹的事浮想翩翩；城之內自然再沒有反對的理由，便跟著從山上下來，回到鎮上的房間，兩個人終於能夠好好沖洗一番。

坐在私湯溫泉裡面，水底的燈光映照著海馬的臉，這才讓這個提心吊膽活潑了一天的戀人有空仔細端詳：才洗過還濕潤著的棕色頭髮貼著額頭，顯得臉蛋更加白皙精緻。捕捉到好奇的目光，藍色的瞳孔轉了過來，看得城之內連忙縮到一角，害羞地低下頭。

是啊，他們確實畢業了。對於海馬自己又是什麼心情呢？他認為遊戲他們是永遠的夥伴、海馬是永遠令自己看不順眼的，不過這種定位是他擅自的執著。人總是會變化，而他的朋友們也要啟程出發了。將來會怎麼樣呢？  
城之內又抬起頭，定定望向棕發的KC社長：果然沒有錯，此刻看到海馬，他竟然覺得安心和雀躍。繞了這樣的彎，居然到達了這樣的結果嗎……城之內於是坦誠相見站起身，走到海馬旁邊又坐下來，面前人的眼神劃過一絲詫異。

「怎麼感覺你突然開竅了？」熱水泡的海馬臉上泛着紅。  
「沒什麼。就是覺得託你的福，今夜能夠看到煙花實在是太好了。」

Fin.


End file.
